


night's on ice, if we don't score

by snakebitehearts



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, This is super self-indulgent, and kinda shitty cause its late, mentions of other cardinals, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebitehearts/pseuds/snakebitehearts
Summary: A coda to the game on 5.23/24.17.They lost, but having Randal here, in his arms, couldn't help but make Stephen think that he won.





	night's on ice, if we don't score

**Author's Note:**

> it is like 2:30 in STL, and i'm only up because i decided to watch the whole dodgers - cardinals game, even if the cards lost. 
> 
> this is inspired by quite possibly the best picture of all time https://twitter.com/Cardinals/status/867262981020807168  
> seriously, it's beautiful.
> 
> title from All Time Low's Nice2KnoU because a.) it's fitting and b.) i'm a hoe for this song
> 
> dedicated to @rebelkbex for basically pioneering this ship on ao3 and enabling me to write this
> 
> I do not post RPF on my Tumblr, and I try to not associate it with RPF either. If you would like to follow me, please contact me privately and I will give it to you. 
> 
> this is a work of fiction. if you are one of the people mentioned in this story or personally know one of the people mentioned, please close out from this tab. No slander, degrading or anything of the sort is intended. 
> 
> stephen is from california so I imagine he uses a lot of the babe, baby like pet names whereas randal is from texas so I see him as more of a honey, darling, sweetheart kind of guy. just my own thoughts.
> 
> thank y'all so much for reading!
> 
> (NOT BETA'D)
> 
>  
> 
> update 7/30/17: this story was written and takes place on 5/24/17. it's date of publication has been changed because it is no longer a private story. if this makes anyone uncomfortable, just notify me and I can change it back

The bus ride to the hotel was tense. Stephen and Randal sat next to each other like usual. Tommy filtered around the bus, still feeling a bit weird after being called up. Yadier and Adam had already conked out, Adam's 6'7 frame half on top of Yadier. The rest of the bus was either asleep or preoccupied.

Stephen removed his hand from his jacket, sliding it into Randal's pocket and intertwining their fingers. Randal looked over and smiled sleepily at Stephen and - 

God, that smile.

The smile was the first thing Stephen noticed about Randal when they met in Memphis. He had already known Tommy from Springfield, and when Tommy pulled him over to meet the new kid, Stephen was enamored.

Already fostering a small crush on Tommy, Stephen fell hard in love with Randal. His smile could light up a room, and his laugh made Stephen's stomach lurch. They started being roomies on road trips, and Stephen realized his crush wasn't just a crush anymore.

They owed it to Tommy, really, for getting the two of them together. Stephen was shy, no doubt about it, but having two younger brothers did nothing but boost his competitiveness. Tommy started attempting to woo Randal and Stephen, throwing his Stanford knowledge to the wind, pushed Randal up against a door and kissed the living daylights out of him.

They started "dating" that night, but Stephen finally asked Randal officially a week later. They managed to keep it a secret throughout minors, Tommy exchanging guard dog status for cuddles, but there was no hope when they made it to the majors.

When Randal got called up again in September of 2015, Stephen wanted to, well, _reward_ him. The next day, Stephen walked into the locker room to change and heard wolf whistles immediately. He knew his neck was covered in hickeys. He had completely forgotten about them, instead opting for making sure he didn't limp when he walked.

It wasn't his fault. Randal was a territorial little shit. 

"Someone had fun last night?" Jon had teased, bumping into him.

Randal preened from across the room, catching a few people's attention. Luckily, Tommy diverted the focus back to Stephen.

The extra ribbing was brutal but better than his entire team finding out he was gay and being fucked by his teammate.

(Randal made it up to him again that night.)

Randal knocked his shoulder into Stephen's, shaking him out of his thoughts. It was late, almost 1:30 back in St. Louis, but Stephen would stay up all night if it meant that he could just admire Randal. 

Stephen didn't bother separating his hand from Randal's now, as they told the team about them once they knew they were both staying up.

Stephen and Randal hurried off the bus, no one thinking twice about it as everyone was eager to get to sleep. Once they got to the room, Stephen flopped onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress.

A warm weight settled on top of Stephen, who opened his eyes to be greeted by Randal. Randal's lips were tugged up into a tired smirk, his head resting on his crossed arms.

"What's up, cutie?" Stephen asked, a light blush spreading across Randal's cheeks.It amazed Stephen that given how outgoing Randal was, the slightest compliment turned him cherry red.

Randal leaned forward to take Stephen's lips in his, Stephen bringing his hands up to Randal's sides. Stephen connected his hands at Randal's waist, shifting both of them up to where Stephen was sitting with his back against the headboard.

"Always forget how strong you are," Randal said against Stephen's lips. 

Stephen let out a breathy laugh, softly connecting his lips to Randal's again. Randal's hands began to roam, but the kiss stayed slow and sweet. Stephen brought his hands up to Randal's face, pulling him back a bit. 

"Babe, I'm fine. You don't have to check me for bruises every night." Stephen stated, his thumb brushing over Randal's cheek.

"I know, I just worry sweetheart. I'll never get over seeing you hurt." Randal whispered, and Stephen's heart fluttered a bit.

"How about I blow you for getting the run today to make it up to you?" Stephen smirks, already tugging on Randal's shorts.

"I think I can accept that," Randal replies, catching Stephen's lips in a searing kiss.

-

One phenomenal blowjob and one sloppily returned handjob later, Randal settles back into bed, the other one, waiting for Stephen to return from his second shower.

Randal clicks on the tv, filtering through the channels before settling on some comedy he's heard Stephen mention before. He lets it play while scrolling through his phone.

The shower turns off, and Randal sets down his phone as Stephen enters the room, only a towel slung around his hips. Randal wants to just appreciate the view but focuses on the fading bruise on Stephen's arm instead.

He remembers the way his breath hitched when Stephen was hit by the pitch, awful feelings returning to the pit of his stomach. Sure, maybe Randal worried a bit too much, but Stephen was so injury prone. 

He hated going on the road trip without his boyfriend, the bed feeling cold without him. That's not even starting to include how he was awake all night, wondering how much longer until one of Stephen's injuries wasn't one he could get over.

Randal will never admit that he cried himself to sleep that first night. Tommy offered him a pitied glance the next morning, the only sure clue that anyone knew, but his red-rimmed eyes would tell the rest of them.

Stephen flopped into the bed next to Randal, his shirtless torso radiating heat.

"You remembered." Stephen smiled, tucking himself under the covers and settling himself into Randal's side.

"How could I forget?" Randal dropped a kiss to the floppy hair on the front of Stephen's head. 

Randal always wondered how Stephen could get lost in his shows or guitar after losses, but he didn't really mind. It just gave Randal more time to shamelessly ogle his boyfriend. 

He remembers the first night they spent together, how Stephen had looked up at Randal, so much adoration in his eyes. Everything Stephen felt, he felt strongly, and you could always tell by his eyes.

That was if his stupid floppy hair wasn't covering them.

Randal lost track of time quickly, observing his boyfriend like he had to memorize every detail like he was never going to see him again. 

Soon enough he could feel Stephen shift in his arms, grabbing the remote and clicking off the TV. The darkness made Randal realize just how tired he really was.

"Goodnight Randal." Stephen babbled, halfway to sleep already.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Randal replied, drawing Stephen up further into his arms.

"I love you too," Stephen responded before going completely loose, falling asleep.

Randal closed his eyes before realizing he had completely forgotten about the bitter, 13th inning loss. He opened them back up again, heavily, and glanced over at Stephen again.

His floppy hair was even more rumpled somehow, his mouth hanging open just a bit. Stephen's head was curled into Randal's neck, each breath ghosting over Randal's collarbone.

Randal was so grateful for Stephen. He made everything and better, and could sweep even the most crushing losses out of Randal's mind.

Yeah, Randal thinks to himself. He's gonna marry this boy one day.

Randal Grichuk-Piscotty. It has a nice ring to it. (Literally!)

He breaths out a small laugh before closing his eyes once more, tightening his arms around Stephen before letting his exhaustion take over.


End file.
